Ennemi intime
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 1x2, on verra] Suite de une nuit avec mon ennemi. Hmm... Heero et Duo se détestent... et continuent à se détester... m'enfin... la suite ? Au bout du clic XD


**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, One-shot .**

**Avertissement : il y a un lemon chaud, certes, mais pas explicite à fond ni vulgaire. Si ça vous dérange, passez à autres choses tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13/T pour une raison. **Duo** a la langue qui part en sucette qd il est stressé et/ou énervé. **Heero** n'est pas en reste.

**Couple : à voir. Il y a Heero et Duo. Et ils se détestent. Et rien ne dit qu'ils seront un couple, faut lire.**

**Résumé : tut-tut**

**Câlins : à ma Mi en lui disant ¤ éternellement ¤ un énorme merci, à ma Lunanamoi tjrs chanceuse, ainsi qu'à un petit poulpe et une tite Lilith.**

**Micis**** : à Kunosuke (t'inquiètes c pas toi : Heero et Duo ne peuvent pas se voir mais s'attirent, c'est plus fort qu'eux. En gros c'est ce qui se passe !), Olivs, Mytiane, mon Petit Poulpe crapule de moi, Flo de Miel, Akinosabaku, Yukiko-angel, Fred01, ma Mi, Kaorulabelle, tite Clotho, Fuu-San et ma Shiny qui m'ont fait un coucou sur une nuit… Je répondrais personnellement qd je pourrais.**

* * *

* * *

**Ennemi intime**

¤

¤

**Quelque part sur L1, AC 203, une petite heure après que Duo ait demandé à Heero de lui apprendre à lui faire confiance…**

¤

Une bouche…

¤

- C'est pas possible… c'est pas possible.

- Si, ça l'est.

¤

à une oreille humide…

¤

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait… comme ça. Jamais vu… l'utilité.

- Moi j'adore quand c'est comme ça… quand tu te soumets… à ton supérieur hiérarchique.

¤

Une caresse de cheveux, longs, interminables.

Des reins qui se creusent, accueillant l'ennemi à sa porte.

¤

- Je crois que ta maman t'a bercé trop près du mur, Yuy. Tu ne comprends pas quand on te parle.

- Je crois que ton cerveau est parti dans tes cheveux. A force de les natter tu as suicidé tes neurones.

¤

Un corps mince, musclé qui se prépare, un fourreau qui titille une épée gorgée.

Un corps légèrement plus massif qui attend, tendu à l'extrême.

Une voix grave, essoufflée mais déterminée

¤

- Je ne serais jamais ton subordonné.

¤

Une voix un peu plus grave, légèrement hachée.

Les muscles bandés au possible.

¤

- Tu ne seras jamais mon supérieur, Maxwell.

¤

Des yeux qui se cherchent même dans la semi ombre.

Un regard violet s'accrochant à un bleu froid, passionné.

Une confession.

¤

- Je n'aime pas le faire face à face, Yuy. Trop…

- Intime ?

¤

Un corps nu à présent presque assis

sur un autre.

_Contre un mur…_

Des bras de nacre autour d'un cou doré.

D'autres, autour des hanches divinement masculines, les mains s'égarant sur des fesses,

les prenant à pleine main.

Un gémissement inaudible de celui qui est pris, un frisson répertorié, mémorisé et ressenti sur la peau de celui qui prend.

¤

- Hm… entre autres. Je ne partage pas mes expressions. _Mes émotions, mes pensées._

- Mais tu partages ton corps ?

¤

Un corps qui continue de s'empaler.

Petit à petit.

¤

- C'est pas la même chose, Yuy. C'est que mon corps qui prend un autre corps. Ou qui est parfois pris par un autre.

- …

- C'est que du sexe. Ce n'est que prendre son pied dans un monde où tu ne prends que ton flingue.

¤

Une réponse…

¤

- C'est aussi le seul moment où le corps peut trahir la pensée. Le face à face implique une certaine confiance, Maxwell.

- Pas forcément. Le face à face implique que tu sois…

¤

Un corps se soumettant à la gravité, insoumis soumis à la loi de son corps, à la loi du désir. Rebel sans foi avec pour seule loi, la sienne.

Rebel en pensée, jusqu'à l'âme.

Un corps tendu, immobile, cherchant à percer les défenses, cédant du terrain pour mieux cerner l'adversaire. Mesurant la confiance que l'on se défend d'accorder et le désir.

Un souffle qui se perd.

¤

- Que tu sois ?

¤

_Sadique…_

¤

- Que tu sois… digne d'être mon ennemi. _Et peut-être un jour digne de confiance ? Je n'ai jamais vécu sur des peut-être… _Et qui d'autre que toi, que je hais depuis six années, serait digne de l'être.

- …

- Qui d'autre … que l'homme… qui m'a trahi ?

- …

- C'est de la folie… mais pour des gens comme nous c'est presque logique, hein ?

- …

- Parce que quoi que l'on fasse là, maintenant, malgré cette attirance de merde…

- Hn ?

- ¤ un chuchotement à l'oreille… ¤ je te déteste.

¤

Un aveu ?

Une avancée plus importante.

Un souffle coupé.

Les choses se font de plus en plus sérieuses.

¤

- Tu m'exaspères. J'essais encore de comprendre ton mode de fonctionnement. Je _sais_. J'ai _vu_ que tu étais un bon élément. Te détester est inutile, cependant, pas besoin de ça pour te mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- …

- Je t'abattrai sans un regard en arrière, _ça _ne change rien.

- Alors on est d'accord.

- Hn.

¤

Quelques millimètres de plus.

Vingt milles lieues sous l'amer.

¤

- Je n'ai… jamais rencontré qui que ce soit qui vaille la peine que je sois… ah… prudent, que je reste sur… hmmm mes gardes.

- Bientôt la garde, Maxwell, bientôt la garde…

- Je mets… ooohh qui que ce soit au défi de faire de moi ce que je ne veux pas.

- _Oui…_

- Je mets ah. Ah. ahan… ¤ respiration forte ¤ au défi quelqu'un d'essayer sans crever.

- …

- Je perds jamais le contrôle, quelle que soit la situation. _Je mets au défi quiconque de me faire autant bander… Je mets au défi quiconque de me faire autant d'effet moralement… physiquement… Je mets au défi quiconque de me faire aussi mal que ce simple coup de poing dans le ventre, dans mon honneur… peut-être dans le cœur_

- Alors nous sommes deux. Et oh, Maxwell ?

- Quoi ?

- Il faut une première fois à tout.

¤

Un souffle qui se perd encore…

Sourire espiègle.

¤

- Mon corps aussi est une arme, Yuy. Je n'ai besoin que de lui et/ou de mon cerveau pour tuer.

¤

Voix rauque.

Promesse nocturne.

Le moindre faux pas et la trêve signée de leurs corps se ferait déclaration de guerre.

On peut être au plus profond d'une tranchée et avoir la gorge tranchée.

Le cœur du désir n'empêche pas d'être terre à terre.

Un haussement de sourcil, pas de ton.

¤

- C'est une menace ?

- Une promesse.

- Ceci est aussi valable pour toi.

¤

Adrénaline…

Le dualité et l'alternance confiance/méfiance les excitait au plus haut point.

Leurs caractères clashaient et cela les exaltaient,

faisaient battre leur sang à même leurs tempes.

¤

- Je te mettrai dans un tel état que tes synapses, ton esprit et ton corps en seront court-circuités.

- Mais oui…

- On verra bien si après tu auras la force de penser ou de bouger…

- Ben voyons…

- Tu vas apprendre à aimer la discipline. _Ma_ discipline. _Mon_ terrain. _Ma_ colonie. _Ma_ mission.

- Le parfait petit con est un peu présomptueux.

- Que tu crois.

- Je vais te faire tâter de la mienne de discipline. _Mon_ libre-arbitre. _Mes_ décisions. _Mes_ hommes. On s'envoie en l'air pour régler la tension sexuelle entre nous et basta.

- Oui. Et le parfait petit chef des opérations te dit ce qui sera.

¤

Sourire féroce.

¤

- My god, quel ego !

- Ah oui ? On verra ça quand tu crieras « encore « ou « plus fort », « plus profond ».

- T'as couché avec des gens qui simulaient un peu beaucoup… ou t'as câliné mini YuY avec ta mimine, en matant un film porno comme un pauvre mec sans plan cul le week-end.

¤

_Oui_…

Des fesses empoignées fermement.

Un épieu de plus en plus rigide.

Un corps presque assis qui se retient de gémir plus fort, qui ne sait pas s'il pourra prendre plus.

¤

- Tu ne sauras même plus qui tu es.

- Eh ben ? Ma parole tu n'as pas à manger du côté de L1 ? Lady Une te met à la diète ?

- Pas un repas de cette qualité, je l'admets. _Pas le même enjeu._

¤

Un rire incrédule.

Un corps qui se retient de frissonner plus.

La plongée se fait de plus en plus profonde.

Cime et vallée semblent se rencontrer pour la première fois.

Ironie mordante.

¤

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Je te mets au défi d'y arriver lieutenant-colonel Yuy.

- …

- Et si t'y arrives, je te laisse limite diriger les opérations ô mon collatéral.

- Ton supérieur hiérarchique.

¤

Roulement des hanches pour une position plus facile.

Corps à terre qui attend que se pose l'ovni le plus séduisant et le plus dangereux de l'espace.

¤

- Je… oh… Je m'assois… sur ton instinct de domination, chuis ni ton pote, ni ta mission. On baise parce qu'on s'attire, on s'est jaugés et on se fait un peu plus confiance. On a un peu une mission demain. Mais ça va pas plus loin, jte baiserai pas les pieds, jte lécherai pas les bottes. Je baisserai pas mon froc. J'appartiens à personne.

- Tu t'assois sur mon sexe. Tu me prends en toi. Le reste, c'est des mots. On est suffisamment pro pour gérer la situation, c'est pas comme si on en avait pas déjà discuté. C'est réglé.

- C'est clair, mais on sait jamais, je répète pour m'éviter de te trancher la gorge au cas où…

- Si tu arrives à me toucher.

- …

¤

Une caresse du visage.

Légère…

Un doigt sur une tempe moite.

¤

- Quand tu arrêtes de réfléchir, quand tu ne cherches pas à contrer une attaque, tu me demandes de 't'apprendre la confiance'. Cela ne se fait pas en cinq minutes.

- Oui…

- …

- …

¤

Un instant de silence…

¤

- …

- J'aurais jamais pensé… que t'aimerais… comme ça.

- Parce que tu m'as déjà imaginé ?

¤

Sourire espiègle.

¤

- … on va pas jouer à ça. Tu savais que je t'observais. Tu l'as dit toi-même. J'ai donc imaginé, ouais. Comme tu m'as imaginé.

- C'est vrai. On ne va pas jouer. On joue depuis quelques temps déjà. Et pour répondre à ta question…

¤

Un corps qui stoppe sa plongée.

Un autre qui se voit renoncer une montée.

¤

- _Oui… _Oui ?

- Je ne tourne jamais le dos à un ennemi et je ne le laisse jamais me tourner le dos. Je ne tourne jamais le dos à un potentiel danger. C'est pour cela que je te veux de face. Mais je n'ai jamais pris assis. _Une première fois pour une première fois. Une première fois ensemble._

¤

Des mains qui se perdent dans les courts cheveux de la nuque.

D'autres qui s'égarent le long de la colonne vertébrale, pour apaiser, mettre en confiance…

Une question.

¤

- Ah ? Tu le prends comme ça ?

- C'est toi que je prends. Tu as choisi d'être pris parce que tu en avais envie. _Par essai de confiance aussi. _J'ai choisi la position pour te laisser les rênes. Donnant, donnant_. D'égal à égal. Assis on est au même niveau._ _C'est les yeux dans les yeux que je veux prendre ton feu. C'est les yeux dans les yeux que tu me le donneras de ton plein gré. Et cela te fait peur._

¤

Un mouvement de surprise. Un corps qui poursuit sa descente, inexorablement.

Un souffle pris. Un rire étouffé.

¤

- C'est… petit…

- C'est… faux. Et tu le sens.

¤

Un mouvement de plus.

Une avancée.

Un sourire dans la presque pénombre.

¤

- Tu es con… ah.

- Non. Je suis en toi. Presque jusqu'à la garde. Vas-tu baisser la tienne ? _Tu parles beaucoup… beaucoup plus que tu ne le fais habituellement. On s'envoie en l'air, hein ? Alors pourquoi on ne se contente pas de la faire ? On cherche nos marques… _

- Jamais. Je ne te ferai jamais… hmm confiance à ce point.

- Je te… rassure, moi non plus.

¤

Des lèvres mordues au sang.

Une langue qui vient lécher langoureusement, sans le moindre scrupule.

¤

- Je veux voir et sentir ce que je fais à mon partenaire. Je veux voir ce que l'on me cache à même le visage. C'est le plus efficace sérum de vérité.

- Le sexe révèle une envie dingue, rien de plus.

- Nies si tu veux… soupires comme tu le dois… le soldat est presque entièrement dans la base._ Tu as sans doute peur, aussi peur que moi, mais je ne te le dirai jamais. Nous sommes face à l'inconnu. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, je l'assimile. Ce que je veux, je le prends. Ce que je possède, je domine._

- Ah, aaah, hmph… _il va me rendre fou… je le rendrai pareil._

- Oui ?

* * *

L'heure n'était plus aux joutes verbales.

Tout le corps de Maxwell s'était mis à frémir.

¤

- Hmph… han… hm.

- Allez…

- Hn… jpeux pas… jpeux pas…

- Mais si tu peux… tu es en train…

- Ah…

¤

Centimètres après centimètres

Un dos musclé qui s'arque.

Une bouche qui s'entrouvre.

Des yeux qui se ferment.

Une tête qui se rejette en arrière

Une chevelure noisette qui se déploie à même la moquette.

Des bras qui se resserrent…

Une voix qui se fait dangereusement douce…

¤

- Laisse-moi entrer, Maxwell. _Laisse-moi entrer complètement et irrémédiablement en toi._ Laisse-moi entrer en toi… _Laisse-moi entier en toi…_

¤

Avant de lâcher prise.

Une langue sur une tempe.

Un frisson sur une peau.

Des gémissements à peine audibles, toujours…

¤

- Hn… Hn…

¤

Un corps qui se contracte

Un autre qui se tend.

Des bras qui retiennent les reins.

D'autres qui sont ballants.

Un homme devient objet.

Une voix qui encourage, cajole…

¤

- Allez… encore un peu…

- Hm… Ah… Yuy… je peux pas… _Heero_ je peux pas… _c'est trop… je donne… trop…_

¤

Un train arrivé à sa station.

Un conducteur qui attend avant de redémarrer.

¤

- _Heero__… il m'a appelé Heero… ce n'est pas la première fois, mais c'est important. _Serre-moi. Tu es en train de te relâcher. Si tu ne te tiens pas bien, tu vas te faire mal.

- …

¤

Un train à vapeur à l'arrêt, humide de la rosée humaine, fauve et délicate.

Un conducteur à la respiration saccadée et aux mains moites, impatient de remettre le contact

¤

- Serre-moi fort.

- Si je te serre… je vais te broyer… trop de pression…

¤

Un train impatient de repartir.

Un conducteur qui refuse de reprendre la route.

Un sourire.

¤

- Tu l'as déjà fait auparavant et je m'en suis remis. Et puis, je suis solide.

- Ah…

- Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses, Maxwell. C'est à toi de jouer. Joues avec mon corps, prends le contrôle… fais-nous plaisir.

- Trop… fort… _trop intense…_

¤

Un train dans une impasse.

Un conducteur sur le point…

¤

- Hn… _seulement pour toi… ça n'a jamais été comme ça._

- … trop… bon… good God…

- Hm… _oui._

- … trop de toiAAAH

¤

… de remettre le moteur.

Un train qui se met en branle doucement…

Un train qui redevient homme.

Un conducteur qui reste conducteur.

¤

- Trowa est absent pour le moment et il va le rester. Ne lui laisse surtout pas de message tu as le calibre qu'il te faut.

- I'm… I'm gonna die…

- Oui, indéniablement. _Petite mort ?_

- Je ne céderai… jamais…

- …

¤

Mains qui empoignent des rondeurs masculines.

Hanches que l'on met en mouvement, pour montrer.

¤

- Ah…

- Serre les cuisses. Comme ça. De chaque côté de moi.

- Ça va encore plus me… ah.. ah… ah…

- C'est le but.

- Tu veux ma mort…

- Je _suis_ ta mort…

- Je serai… la tienne…

¤

Mains qui soulèvent une taille fine

Mains qui glissent sur une peau blanche en sueur.

Mains blanches qui s'accrochent aux épaules, presque désespérément.

¤

- Monte et descends à ton rythme.

- Heero…

- Fais-le.

- Je fais… ce que je… ah… ahhh.

¤

Coup de rein du corps qui donne.

Choc du corps qui reçoit.

Tête aux longs cheveux qui s'échoue au creux d'un cou lisse.

Les gémissements gagnent en intensité.

Tout en souffle.

Tout en silence.

¤

- Monte… voilà, comme ça.

- Oh…

- Maintenant descends. Doucement. Prends ton temps, on n'est pas pressé.

- Hm…

- Continues…

¤

Corps qui monte et qui descend lentement.

Puis de plus en plus vite.

Corps dessous qui cesse de prendre et qui se laisse prendre.

Une bouche entrouverte assoiffée, essoufflée, contre une oreille attentive.

¤

- Yuy…

- Hm ?

¤

Yuy savait ce que Maxwell voulait, mais il voulait le lui faire dire.

Corps souple et délié qui monte et qui descend de plus en plus vite,

plonge fort sans se faire mal, si précautionneux qu'ils ont été tous deux.

Ils avaient pris tout leur temps.

Des dents qui mordillent une oreille.

¤

- Yuy…

- Hm ?

¤

Mains de Yuy qui caressent lascivement le dos.

Mains de Maxwell qui se crispent autour des épaules.

Tête qui descend pour mordre une épaule.

Fort.

¤

- Bordel, Yuy !

- Quoi ?

- Ma parole… quel _amant_… tu fais...

¤

_Amant… ils étaient passé d'ennemis à amants. Parfois mettre un nom sur les choses les rendaient plus réelles._

_Le mot n'avait jamais été prononcé, même au cœur de l'action._

Touchez la fierté d'un homme et vous obtenez soit le meilleur,

soit le pire.

Yuy se met en mouvement alors que Maxwell redescend, serrant ses parois intimes pour rendre le soldat fou.

¤

- Aaah, ahhh. Oh yes..

- « yes », hein, _Duo _? _C'est de la folie…_

¤

Coup de rein.

¤

- Aaaaah…

- « Aaah », Maxwell ¤ coup de rein ¤. Oui, « aah » ¤ coup de rein ¤. Aaah. ¤ coup de rein ¤ Et même Aaaaah ¤ coup de rein ¤.

- Bastaaaaard oh fuuuuck !

¤

Coup de rein.

Maxwell qui bouge de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, sentant la jouissance arriver,

venant à l'encontre de l'homme qui le rendait fou.

Yuy qui pénétrait l'espace interdit, qui entrait dans la tour d'ivoire.

Qui conquerrait son ennemi, son partenaire.

Son amant.

Son plus qu'amant.

Souffle pantelant contre une oreille.

Deux souffles pantelant.

¤

- Oui… je suis une ordure. Toi aussi. Tu le sais. Et ça ne change rien, tu aimes ça. _Et moi aussi… moi aussi… peut-être trop. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me passer de sa peau. J'ai appris à apprécier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Que je le veuille ou non. Mais ça, je ne lui dirai pas. Mais il n'est pas bête, il le sait. Il le sent._

- Yes… yes… you too… toi aussi, fumier… _je le hais de me faire me sentir si… si… si libre… si étrangement bien…_

¤

Une main qui tire doucement les cheveux, de manière à ce que la tête se penche légèrement en arrière.

Deux regards qui s'ancrent.

Prusse exalté contre cobalt déchaîné.

Deux chevaux fous galopant pour la délivrance.

Les sensations étaient trop fortes.

Trop fortes…

Une envie.

Une envie dingue.

Une envie qui faisait peur.

Un chuchotement.

¤

- Embrasse-m…

¤

Un baiser court, passionné, langoureux.

Goulu.

Des murmures et des cris avalés à même la bouche.

Des corps devenus fous. Une guerre des nerfs, une guerre des esprits.

Une guerre des cœurs qui ne se comprenaient pas tout en se comprenant que trop.

Deux êtres trop semblables, trop différents.

Deux mains qui se cherchent, des doigts qui s'enlacent.

_Nacre et or…_

Deux mains qui n'ont jamais cherché à s'entrelacer avec qui que ce soit.

Une grande tendresse pour ces cœurs de pierre, toujours et même en pleine tourmente.

Une autre qui se faufila entre eux pour mener l'homme aux cheveux châtains à l'extase.

Deux spasmes dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Deux chaos.

Puis le silence des respirations saccadées.

Des âmes chamboulées de part en part.

Des âmes appartenant à ceux qui ne pensaient pas en posséder.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient possédés l'un l'autre.

¤

- Hmph !

- Hmph.

¤

Deux petites morts.

Deux corps qui se serrent.

Deux cœurs, aussi.

* * *

* * *

**Quelques heures après…**

Deux corps douchés qui avaient dormi chacun de leur côté, sans avoir le temps ni l'envie de penser aux conséquences. Ils avaient fait, ils assumaient.

Deux hommes qui se préparent à aller en briefing ensemble, tous deux vêtus de leur costume d'apparat : tenue complète et version pantalon des Preventers. Chemise beige avec leurs gallons, pantalon kaki, boots noires.

Deux hommes qui récupèrent leurs pardessus dans le placard du couloir, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, depuis le lever jusqu'au petit-déjeuner, jusqu'à la case salle de bains.

Deux hommes qui ne confondent pas travail et plaisir, sinon ils ne se seraient jamais aventurés.

Deux hommes qui savent que le sexe n'est pas tout et qu'il y aurait pas mal de conflits, de tension, de choses à voir et à changer.

Deux hommes qui n'allaient pas s'échanger des serments du jour au lendemain, ni même un jour.

Un homme qui va briser la glace.

¤

- Je n'ai pas dit « encore » ni « plus fort », PPC. Tu restes loin de mes hommes.

- PPC ?

- Parfait petit con. C'est ton petit nom, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

¤

Un autre qui répond.

¤

- Ton corps l'a dit à ta place. Mais je te rassure, ta bouche le dira aussi. YOG. Et tu restes loin des miens.

- YOG ?

- Yes Oh God.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil.

¤

- On parie ?

¤

_Un court baiser…_

Un ton professionnel.

¤

- On n'a pas le temps, là. Et avant que je n'oublie…

- Quoi ?

- Tâche de rester vivant le temps que je te tue ô subordonné.

¤

Un regard violet froid.

¤

- C'est valable pour toi aussi ô parfait connard.

¤

_… avant de partir…_

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

**Je ne fais aucun commentaire XDDDD.**

**Imprévu powa !**

**Ma parole ça n'arrête pas…**

**…**

**…**

**Bon je vais faire pause là : vous avez suffisamment de lecture de moi XDDD –z'en avez marre à la longue XD -, à moins que la foudre de l'inspiration ne me prenne, je ne pense pas updater avant septembre…**

**Vala, vala !**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**A peluche'**

**Mithy**** ¤ the last update heeroin XDDD ¤ **


End file.
